


Work in progress

by FreeShavocadoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Liam is a Cinnamon Roll, M/M, Theo thinks murderous thoughts but it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: It wasn’t until he’d realised his current temporary accommodation at Scott’s house could be no more that he’d started to feel the familiar air of uncertainty around his life again. He was pretty much out of options, though Scott made this even more painfully obvious by attempting to list a bunch of people who obviously would not accommodate Theo, with most of them also leaving to get on with their own lives as well.Then, Liam steps in because of course he would.Perfect little Liam with his perfect house and puppy-like stare.





	Work in progress

Very few things irked Theo Raeken in this world.

Beacon Hills was full of troublesome things, things that usually brought death and destruction in their wake. Yet, to Theo’s surprise, it was rarely these things that seemed to cause annoyance or concern with its residents. More specifically, Scott McCall’s pack of morons. For Theo, a near death experience was something to be treated with a certain level of annoyance, especially when it could’ve been easily avoided. Instead, Scott seemed to waste an unnatural amount of time worrying about what Malia thought of him, as if he didn’t have the ability to smell her emotions. His concerned face was enough to make Theo question the real reasons he harboured for not just ripping Scott’s face off. Stiles wasn’t much better, always coming and going as he pleased, ranting about his great job as though he wasn’t demoted to such a low level it might well have just been a permanent visitation status rather than a job. Derek, though usually absent, was on the opposite scale for Theo. He usually reeked of angst and unresolved childhood trauma. Lydia was the most bearable of the group purely because of her insistence to keep her private life surprisingly private, though Theo doesn’t doubt this is because Stiles is a raging idiot and in speaking of her private life, Lydia would have to actually acknowledge her boyfriend’s incompetence. Malia was essentially similar to being around an actual Cayote, with more animal instincts than human still, the most simple of the pack to read.

It was Scott’s beta that drove Theo up the wall.

Liam Dunbar was absolutely insufferable from their first meeting. Whilst inoffensive, his sense of right and wrong was clearly increased tenfold upon his introduction into Scott’s pack, making him just as morally self-righteous as his alpha. He often harboured the kicked puppy expression and his threats seemed as hollow as the space in Theo’s chest where his heart should probably be. Perhaps it was Liam’s naivety that rubbed him the wrong way, the way he’d instantly try his hardest to please everyone at the expense of his safety. As someone who functioned adequately and most comfortably by himself, Theo just could not fathom the benefits of putting his neck on the line for anyone when the possibility of his own survival was more important. He would forever find amusement in the fact that Liam’s eager to please attitude even extended out to Theo after a while, when the pack was more divided with everyone now splitting off to do their separate things.

Considering Theo had nearly killed them all on multiple occasions, he was aware it was far more than he deserved, even if he’d never asked for it. His awkward fit into the pack had been shaky at best even with Gerard gone and though he’d helped, he always felt that horrible feeling of not being wanted. He supposes if he’d wanted this feeling to go away, perhaps he ought to have tried harder to make them all like him, yet Theo could never really find the time to care.

It wasn’t until he’d realised his current _temporary_ accommodation at Scott’s house could be no more that he’d started to feel the familiar air of uncertainty around his life again. He was pretty much out of options, though Scott made this even more painfully obvious by attempting to list a bunch of people who obviously would _not_ accommodate Theo, with most of them also leaving to get on with their own lives as well.

Then, Liam steps in because of course he would.

Perfect little Liam with his perfect house and puppy-like stare.

“Erm, I don’t know if that’s enough bedding for you,” Liam says, scratching the back of his neck as they both stand in his room, staring at an absurd pile of bedding on the floor, “so just let me know.”

There’s at least three blankets and one comforter, three large pillows and a small fluffy one. What for, Theo isn’t entirely sure, though the urge to laugh obnoxiously in Liam’s face is only avoided when he thinks about what it was like to sleep in his own car for weeks on end. If Liam’s weird housewife tendencies were what Theo had to put up with until he got back on his feet, so be it.

“I’m sure it’ll do.” Theo says, maybe a little too sincerely.

The way Liam beams at him as if he’s proud of himself only makes Theo more irked than he was to begin with, which is a feat in of itself. Looking around Liam’s room is odd, as if Theo feels some semblance of nostalgia over something he’d never had or even wanted. It’s a typical bedroom for someone of his age and there’s nothing notable about it, even though the small details such as family pictures on the wall leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

“So,” Liam flops down onto his own bed, arms behind his head as he stares at the ceiling, “what are your plans now?”

Theo was expecting this particular line of questioning, not only because of the fact everyone else is currently gone and pursuing their goals but also because if Theo has plans it means he will not be sleeping on Liam’s floor permanently.

“I still have money my parents left me,” Theo sits on the pile of blankets, feeling oddly comforted by the way he can practically nest in them, “just deciding what I want to do with it and where I want to go.”

“What _do_ you want to do?” The tone of Liam’s voice is curious, his head lifting up from his bed to stare down at Theo with a tilted head. The temptation to say he wants to be a professional murderer is almost too much.

“Moving away from here would be a start.” Theo snorts, nuzzling his head into the blankets, slowly becoming aware of the soft scent attached to them that he was so familiar with. Somehow Liam always smelled softly of the grass on the lacrosse pitch, amongst other things. It was oddly comforting.

“Well I mean, you’re the one who moved _back_ here in the first place, so…” he drifts off, eyes darting to Theo as though he expects to have his throat ripped out at any moment for his statement.

“Exactly. Now I know I should’ve stayed away.” Theo sighs, as though by doing so he can miraculously forget the past year and everything that came with it.

“You’re the one who brought the dread doctors here.” Liam says matter-of-factly, staring at his ceiling again. “And you also kind of lead to the wild hunt showing up because of that Nazi teacher.”

“I would _hardly_ say that was entirely my fault. As though you and your pack haven’t been the cause of every single other problem that’s showed up here.” Theo grumbles, burying himself under the pile of blankets until he’s the kind of warm that makes his head fuzzy and eyes droopy.

“That’s fair, I guess.” Liam mumbles, one lamp in the room being the only source of a dull light that just makes Theo even more impossibly dreary eyed. “Are you comfortable?”

Theo can barely even be bothered opening his mouth to talk, the weeks of sleeping on Scott’s weirdly stuffed couch had only avoided permanently damaging his back because of his healing ability. Being nestled under so many blankets with his head on a soft mountain of pillows was clearly enough to make him incoherent, managing a simple _hmmm_ of approval as he softly nuzzles the blankets again. Stuffing his face further into the blanket he lets out a small growl, the kind that wolves make in contentment. He’s just drifting off into what he can only imagine will be the deepest sleep when Liam has to go and do what he does best. Ruin everything.

Liam’s head peers over the edge of his bed, staring down at Theo quizzically. “What are you doing?”

“ _Trying to sleep_.” Theo replies, vaguely irritated about being interrupted when he’s a fingertip away from blissful sleep, Liam’s unmistakable scent on the blanket soothing him somewhat from the urge to smack Liam into next week.

“You were growling to yourself!” He sounds affronted by Theo’s bitchy tone, huffing and moving to roll over to the other side of his bed.

Maybe it’s the warmth from several layers of blankets, or maybe it’s the way all of the blankets smell of Liam. Maybe it’s even the complete comfort and satisfaction he has in this particular moment that makes him yank Liam’s comforter out from beneath him, Liam’s started yelp as he thuds to the pile of blankets beside Theo bringing him even more satisfaction after being interrupted.

“What the hell?” Liam whines, his hair standing on end as he stares at Theo with wide eyes.

“Shouldn’t have woken me up then, should you?” Theo says smugly, wrapping the blankets further around himself and growling softly once more. When he hears a soft _ooo_ he opens his eyes only to see Liam staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. “ _What_?”

Theo’s tone seems to make Liam shrink further. “You were just growling to yourself again.”

“No shit, Liam.” Theo sighs, fingers twitching with the urge to suffocate him beneath a pillow increasing by the second.

Before he can muster up the energy to smother Liam, however, it seems Liam instead attempts to smother him first. He curls up beside Theo so suddenly that he’s genuinely concerned for a brief moment that Liam is trying to kill him, until Liam nuzzles against his neck gently, growling the way Theo was moments earlier. His hair tickles at Theo’s neck, the low growling so consistent it almost sounds like he’s purring. Though he wants to ask what the hell Liam thinks he’s doing, to push him off and make it easier for himself by not having to be concerned about anyone else’s feelings, he closes his eyes and keeps his mouth shut instead. It barely takes three minutes for Liam to snuggle under the pile of blankets too, his bed abandoned completely now as he tucks his head under Theo’s chin.

“So warm.” He mumbles, moving closer to Theo’s chest, the same content expression on his face that was on Theo’s moments earlier. It makes Theo’s chest hurt in a way, to see Liam so comfortable around him. As though he should remind Liam that he has tried to kill him on multiple occasions just to make sure that Liam knows who he’s half lay on top of. But instead he just hums his agreement, watching the slow rise and fall of Liam’s head on his chest as he breathes, the way Liam’s arm snakes around him and grasps tightly.

Perhaps they’d both been denied this kind of closeness from another werewolf for too long. There was nothing quite like this level of closeness, not that Theo had felt it before, to compare to. It had a level of familiarity, warmth and security he’d never find elsewhere. The feeling of Liam’s breathing against his chest was slowly pulling Theo back towards a deep sleep, until Liam lifts his head up to rest his chin on Theo’s chest, staring intently.

“You don’t want me to move, do you?” He asks nervously, biting his lip and staring at Theo.

Theo sighs, rolling his eyes. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

Liam grins, cheek to cheek, staring at Theo. “What you mean to say is you _like_ it.”

He looks so smug and pleased with himself that Theo wonders if this is what it’s like for other people when they interact with him. No wonder they all hated him.

“Do you want me to punch you in the face?” Theo huffs, glaring down at Liam with all the hatred he can muster on the spot. Coincidentally, it happens to be very little considering the energy is practically seeping from his bones the longer he tries to stay awake.

“I’m _sure_ you’d punch me in the face,” Liam looks more pleased with himself by the second, “if you weren’t enjoying yourself so much.”

“What the fuck do you _want_ from me?” Theo groans, finally at the end of his rope and just wanting blissful sleep, uninterrupted and comfortable sleep. His desperation seems to placate Liam for a second until he smiles shyly at Theo, blue eyes blinking slowly at him.

“Goodnight.” He says simply, as though he hadn’t been keeping Theo awake this entire time.

He’s about to wrap the blanket around Liam’s neck when Liam kisses his cheek, at least, Theo can only assume that’s what he’d initially aimed for since he’d turned to get a pillow to smack Liam in the face with. Oddly enough, though, it just feels right. The way Theo nudges Liam’s chin up with his nose to kiss near his jaw before kissing him again, the way Liam sighs like a female in a romcom when Theo does kiss him again, the tangle of the blankets around them and their hands in each other’s hair. Theo could stay like this forever.

“G’night.” Liam sighs loudly once more, settling back to his earlier position with no explanation or elaboration as to what he’d just done. Theo isn’t sure he’d want to lie through one anyway, so he rests his head back down and moves an arm around Liam’s shoulders, smiling secretly at the little sigh Liam emits in return.

Maybe he wouldn’t kill Liam Dunbar tonight after all.


End file.
